la ley y el orden UVE
by sailorworld
Summary: esta es la historia que trata sobre que pasaria si Olivia tuviera por fin un bebe y si aparte alguien quisiera tomar venganza contra ella
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí una historia de la ley y el orden UVE que pasaría si Olivia porfin quedara embarazada y bueno dejen rewius, los personajes originales no me pertenece a Dick Wolf, la historia es de mi imafinacion**

**PROLOGO**

Esta historia torna en la temporada 13 de la Ley y el orden UVE, donde la detective Olivia Benson y su relación con el fiscal David Haden, también estarán otros personajes de la 13ª temporada y la visita del Detective favorito Eliot Stabler.

**CAPITULO 1 LA VENGANZA EN CONTRA DE UN DETECTIVE**

Capitan Cragen: Benson, Amaro vayan al parque central un caso de asesinato

O. Benson Si salimos de inmediato

N. Amaro: Claro (se han al parque central y es que había pensado 2 meses desde que David y Olivia habían quedado como amigos, pero nadie sabía que tuvieron una relación)

-Parque central-

Policía: Detectives

O. Benson: Soy la detective Olivia Benson, él es mi compañero Nick Amaro

Policía: La víctima es una jovencita de más o menos 18 años, tiene un mensaje escrito (Ambos se acercan)

Nick Amaro: Olivia sucede algo

Olivia Benson: Si esta chica es una chica a la que ayude a rehabilitarse hace 3 meses tiene 19 años su nombre es Mirna Ortiz

Nick Amaro: Olivia sabes quién…

Olivia: Si es un asesino que atrapamos hace tiempo y estaba en Prisión su nombre es Jake bueno así se hacía llamar

-En la comandancia, ya empezando instigaciones-

Cragen: Olivia estas fuera del caso por obvias razones, Tutuola acompáñala a casa, Rollins y Amaro vayan a la prisión y pregunten sobre Jake, Much acompaña a Tutuola dejen a Benson en su departamento y vayan con Warner a buscar los resultados de la autopsia

Los 4: En camino Capitan

Cragen: Benson no salgas de tu departamento

Benson: Pero capitán puedo ayudar

Cragen: Mejor sera que te tomes un descanso

Benson: Bien

-Así Tutuola y Much la llevan a su departamento-

Olivia Benson: Lo siento Capitán, pero hoy debo salir, debo ir por… (Mientras unos hacían sus investigaciones Olivia iba al hospital por unos resultados)

Prisión de Nueva York

Oficial: Detectives

Nick: Soy el detective Nick Amaro y ella es mi compañera Amanda Rollins

Amanda Rollins: Díganos el prisionero Jake Mildi

Oficial: Hace 2 días escapo de la prisión iba a sr trasladado, mato a su oficial y escapo, no se mucho al respecto, pero pueden preguntarle a mi comándate, solo que ahora ando revisando las celdas y cada una de las pertenencias de los prisioneros.

Amaro: Gracias vendremos al rato entonces

Oficial: Claro detectives

Rollins: Gracias

-En la oficina del forense-

Munch: Dime que le hizo ese sujeto a la joven

Dra. Warner: No hay abuso sexual, pero si fue torturada, no murió en el parque, lleva 24hrs. Muerta

Tutuola Dinos puedes decirnos donde fue asesinada?

Dra Warner: No aun no

Munch: Llámanos si sabes algo más, tenemos otro caso, parce que lo vieron (se van)


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero les guste este segundo capítulo dejen rewiu, recuerdo los personajes originales no me pertenecen, la historia y los personajes de màs son de mi imaginación, gracias por leer.**

**CAPITULO 2 NOTICIA**

=Hospital de Nueva York=

Benson - Dígame Dr. que es lo que me sucede, porque son estos mareos y nauseas

Dr: Stoling - Detective Benson, se que me pidió que fuera confidencial, debe saber que tiene 2 meses de embarazo, a su edad es extraño, debe tener sumo cuidado y dejar un tiempo su trabajo su embarazo es de alto riesgo

Benson - No puedo ni si quiera trabajar en el escritorio

Dr. Stoling - Olivia dime porque debe ser confidencial a a caso… (de manera preocupante)

Benson - No es violación, fue sexo consensual, ahora como… (un poco preocupada pues nadie sabia que tuvo relaciones con David, pero también feliz pues por fin seria mamá=

Dr. Stoling - Olivia a demás de tu doctor me estoy arriesgando un poco en esto al menos dime quien es el padre

Benson - Es el fiscal de distrito David Hayden, nadie supo de lo nuestro y pido siga así (un poco seria)

Dr. Stoling - Tendrás que decírselo al menos a tu capitán (en tono serio)

O. Benson - Lo se

-Al día siguiente-

Cafetería cerca de la oficina de detectives

Alex cabok - Olivia dime sucede algo, iba a verte, pero me dijeron que…

Olivia -Si Alex lo se, pero necesitaba ir por algo importante es todo Alex (desviando un poco a la pregunta)

Alex - Olivia dime… (Preocupada, además de que Olivia no la dejaba terminar de hablar)

Olivia - No es nada Alex (así van a la oficina de detectives)

-Oficina detective/oficina del capitán cragen-

Capitan Cragen - Sucede algo detective Benson

Olivia - Capitan yo… seré madre

Capitan Cragen - Bien Benson y que harás hay un asesino tras de ti

Olivia - Lo se capitán, pero debo cuidarme y se defenderme

Cragen - Bien entonces deberías ir a descansar

Olivia -Gracias capitán

Capitan Cragen - Olivia dime no es que me interese mucho, pero sabes quién es…

Olivia - Si capitán no se preocupe

Capitan Cragen - Olivia sera mejor que.. (un poco preocupado)

Olivia - Lo sé, pero por ahora hay más casos en cuales trabajar así que déjeme trabajar

Capitan Cragen - Benson no puedo tu vida y la de tu bebe están en peligro (tono serio)

Olivia - Lo se (en tono serio pero segrura)

Capitan Cragen - Si se calman las cosas en unos días y no hay un ataque nuevo de el entonces te avisare

Olivia - Claro capitán (se va)

-Departamento de Olivia-

Olivia - Nada te pasara, lo prometo (estaba feliz porque hace mucho que quería ser madre, en eso tocan la puerta)

¿Quién sera la persona que toca la puerta? esperen el siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado dejen rewius, que sucederá, ya pronto lo esperado aquien se parecerá, atraparan al acosador de Olivia?, Bueno esto ya lo sabran poco a poco.**

**CAPITULO 3 SORPRESAS**

Olivia - Eliot, pero que haces aquí (sorprendida)

Eliot - Olivia se que el ah escapado y me preocupe por ti (preocupado)

Olivia - Pero y tu se supone deberías…

Eliot - Lo sé, pero solo vine asegurarme de que estés segura

Olivia - Lo estoy Eliot, gracias tú debes regresar con Kathy y los niños

Eliot - Lo sé, Olivia este es mi numero si necesitas ayuda llámame

Olivia - Gracias Eliot (con alegría de volver a ver a su amigo y compañero)

Eliot - Sucede algo

Olivia - No nada Eliot (se despiden y Eliot se va). Perdón Eliot si te dijera que seré madre, t preocuparías de más a demás tú debes proteger a tu familia, el capitán srguro le dirá a los demás y lo importante es que nadie se entere de quien es su padre

-En otro lugar-

Jake - Vaya quien sera mi siguiente víctima, por ahora la dejar en paz detective, esperare (ríe malvadamente)

-En la oficina de Detectives-

Alex - Sucede algo capitán (un poco preocupada)

Cragen - escuchen con atención (tono serio)

Tutuola - Sucede algo malo capitán (preocupado)

Cragen - La detective Benson está embarazada no se cuanto tiempo tiene aun (serio)

Much - Entonces no trabajara supongo (preocupado y sorprendido)

Cragen - Lo hará, pero no saldrá del departamento

Nick - Entonces debe…

Amanda - Me imagino que lo sabe

Cragen - Le informare que ya lo saben

Melinda - Bien capitán (todos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia sobre el estado de Olivia)

Nick - La ayudaremos

Así paso 1 semana, Olivia había sido notificada que los chicos ya sabían la verdad y el capitán Cragen ya le había dicho que no saldría se quedaría en la oficina

Casey - Olivia vaya sorpresa la que me lleve al enterarme, dime el padre ya lo sabe (un poco ya más calmada)

Olivia - Tan directa como siempre Casey, pero no diré el nombre y no el no lo sabrá

Casey - Bien Olivia tendrás tus razones

Olivia - Dime ya ha confesado porque…

Casey Si

Olivia - Que bueno (sonriendo)

Tutuola - Te llevare a tu departamento Olivia

Olivia: Yo me he mudado a otro edificio con departamento màs grande (sorprendiendo un poco a Casey)

Amanda - Por tu bebe supongo

Olivia – Si (con una sonrisa)

Nick - Que bueno (todos lo decían con una sonrisa)

Much - Aun así Te acompañaremos

Olivia - Claro, se que lo hacen por..

Casey - El que va en tu contra y aun no ha atacado de nuevo

Olivia – Si (un poco preocupada)


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero les guste el 4ª capitulo de esta Serie,repito los personajes no me perteneces a Dick Wolf solo algunos personajes extras son de mi imaginación, dejen rewius gracias por leer. Yo solo uso los personajes con fin de entretener a los fans de esta serie.**

**CAPITULO 4 EL NACIMIENTO DE F.B.**

{Han pasado casi 7 meses Olivia a dejado sus deberes como detective por un tiempo y como siempre el equipo de detectives la apoya, claro el capitán Cragen aun no l ha dicho de la amenaza que le ha llegado y por el bien de Olivia lo mantienen oculto}

=Departamento de Olivia=

Alex - Olivia dime te encuentras bien

Olivia - Alex, porque Case a tomado los casos últimamente y tu..

Alex - Te hago compañía Olivia

Olivia - Gracias, pero mi bebe y yo….

Alex - Olivia sé que estas contenta y no debería decírtelo, pero el ataco de nuevo (Preocupada)

Olivia - Lo se, ten (dándole un tarjeta)

Alex - Me fue dada hoy en que estábamos en el parque

Al día siguiente

Olivia - Alex es hora ya estoy en..

Alex- Claro (así se van en el auto de Alex y avisa a los demás, pues a Olivia no le habían dicho que el sujeto estaba enterado de su embarazo así que, por ahora se lo ocultaban)

=Hospital de Manhattan=

Dr. Stoling - Vamos Olivia, Alex espera aquí

Olivia - Gracias Alex

Ya en la sala de partos

Dr. Stoling - Lo sabes no es así, David se ha enterado y viene de regreso a Nueva York (preocupado por la reacción de David y de Olivia)

Olivia - Como se ha enterado

Dr Stoling - Ha preguntado por ti y le han dicho que te vieron embarazada y el sospecha que.. (cun poco dudoso)

Olivia - Que es su hija (preocupada por la reacción de David)

Dr. Stoling - Si así que…

Olivia - Lo se (puja lo mas fuerte que sale y…)

Dr. Stoling - Que hermosa, dime como la llamaras

Olivia - Se llamara Fance Benson

Dr. Stoling - Avisare a Alex que ya ha nacido (Así que sale y avisa)

Alex - Dime como están y que sucede (feliz y preocupada)

Dr. Stoling - Dime Alex sabes quién es el padre?

Alex - No, Olivia no ha querido decirle a nadie

Dr. Stoling - Ya veo

Habitación de Olivia

Olivia - Te prometo no te pasara nada he esperado mucho por ser mamá y te prometo que te cuidare y que lo atapare (Abrazando a su pequeña hija)


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 DAVID LLEGA ¿QUE PASARA?**

Habían pasado 3 días, Olivia había sido dada de alta y David estaba llegando y pensando que haría

=Departamento de Olivia=

Olivia - Calma mi pequeña, mami esta aquí (abrazando a su hija)

Alex - Olivia se encuentran ben (preocupada)

Olivia - Que sucede Alex? (preocupada más por su hija por ella)

Alex - Asesinaron a 2 de tus victimas y dejo un mensaje

Olivia - Cual Alex? (en eso entra el capitán Craguen)

Craguen - Felicidades por se mamá y en la segunda iré por ella (que lo primero que dijo fue el mensaje de aquel sujeto)

Olivia - Se refiere a mi hija

Craguen - Si Olivia, creemos te tiene vigilada y que sabe dónde vives, así que por tu bien y el de tu hija serán custodiadas (en tono serio)

Olivia - Capitán puedo cuidar de mi hija sola

Craguen - Olivia es una orden, Alex se quedara contigo y la niña, y Case nos ayudara, Tutuola patrullara el edificio (Serio y un poco preocupado, ya que Olivia tiene años trabajando)

Olivia - Esta bien capitán

Craguen - Por cierto Olivia David Hayden fue a verte y estaba molesto, dijo que quería hablar contigo y esta con Tutuola esperando

Olivia - Esta bien capitán (así Craguen baja y sube David)

Alex - Los dejare solos

Olivia - Gracias Alex (Alex sale y baja con Tutuola mientras)

David - Olivia dime es mi hija (un poco molesto)

Olivia - Si David, pero nadie sabe que nosotros… (Sorprendida, preocupada…)

David - Olivia porque no me dijiste (feliz, pero un poco molesto con ella)

Olivia - La he registrado como mi hija David, aquel día nos dijimos adios así que tome la decisión de educarla sola (seria)

David - Tengo derecho Olivia déjame darle mi apellido a nuestra hija aunque sea el segundo

Olivia - David no te impediré verla, y si es lo que quieres no te lo negare

David – Gracias Olivia también me he enterado del tipo que quiere vengarse de ti y yo las quiero cuidarlas

Olivia – Gracias, pero el capitán me dio dos meses de incapacitación y Alex se quedara aquí no te preocupes

David – De acuerdo tengo que irme estaré al pendiente y ten para los gastos de mi hija (así se despiden y este se va y sube Alex de nuevo)

Alex - Olivia él es el padre de la niña

Olivia - Si Alex, pero no pensé quedar embaraza cuando el y yo salimos

Alex - Dime el sabia? Y que pasara con la pequeña?

Oliva – No sabía y me a pedido verla y no puedo negarle el premiso de verla, a demás en un mes regresare a trabajar

Alex -Olivia no estoy de acuerdo, pero no te preocupes te ayudaremos (dándole un abrazo a su amiga)


	6. Chapter 6

_Gracias por los comentarios aquí el capitulo 6 perdon por tardar, pero se me había perdido el usb donde están mis historias, pero disfruten, dejen rewius_

**CAPIUTULO 6 DE VUELTA AL TRABAJO NUEVOS CASOS**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde entonces Olivia había regresado al trabajo sin descuidar a su pequeña hija, la pequeña se quedaba con sus abuelos los padres de David, ya que David decidió apoyar a Olivia, sin embargo Olivia le dijo que no le diera el apellido podría verla, ya que si lo hacia el perdería su trabajo, él no acepto y dijo le pusieron el su apellido como el segundo de la pequeña

Craguen - Olivia deberías estar con tu hija

Olivia - Mi hija está a salvo capitán

Craguen - Trabajaras aquí en tu escritorio Olivia, el aun te manda mensajes una vez al mes y no logramos dar con su paradero y por tu bien y el de tu hija

Olivia - Esta bien capitán lo hago por mi hija

Alex - Capitán han arrestado al violador de la joven de ayer el detective Tutuola lo interroga

Craguen - De acuerdo

=Casa Hayden=

Sra. Hayden - Están bella, aunque se parece a la madre

Sra. Hayden - Pero es nuestra nieta

David - Lo sé, Olivia es una buena madre

Sra. Hayden - Lo se cada 10 minutos habla para preguntar por su hija (ellos ignoraban la amenaza encontra de Olivia, David lo sabía, pero no quería preocupar a sus padres)

David - Lo se madre (Así Olivia iba por su hija todos los días acompañada por alguno de sus compañeros)

=Departamento de Olivia=

Much - Olivia estas bien (un poco preocupado)

Olivia - Si Much lamento que aun nos acompañen

Much - Olivia todos vimos nacer a tu hija y algunos somos compañeros desde hace mucho, él te ha amenazado cierto?

Olivia - Si Much, no temo por mi si no por Fancy ahora ella es mi preocupación, no le digas a nadie por favor (preocupada por su hija)

Much - De acuerdo Olivia, pero cualquier cosa me llamas

Olivia - Claro (se despiden y se va Much, en eso llega David)

David - Olivia me iré unos días, pero te llamare, por favor cuídala bien y cuídate tú también

Olivia - Claro no tienes que decírmelo, es nuestra hija de quien hablas, sabes bien que me costó mucho ser mamá y me siento feliz de serlo y gracias por preocuparte por mi

David - Lo sé Olivia, escucha mataron hace unos momentos a una de tus victimas dejo otro mensaje, supongo que plana torturarte de otra forma, tus victimas están siendo reinstaladas por seguridad

Olivia - Dime en la oficina lo saben

David - Supongo que tu capitán si, hemos atrapado al cómplice de Jake resulto ser su ex compañero de prisión, pero amaneció muerto en su celda, esto aun se lo están informando a tu capitán, Olivia debes tener cuidado por favor, se que quieres volver a la acción, pero….

Olivia - David no te negare que quiero volver a la acción, pero Fancy me necesita y no estaré tranquila hasta atraparlo, quiero que sepas que Stabler me está ayudando mantiene vigilados a tus padre Cate su ex esposa le pidió que me ayudara

David - Claro, bueno me despediré de mi hija

Olivia - Claro (así David se despide de su hija y de Olivia y se va), no dejare que te hagan daño así tenga que encontrarlo y enfrentarme a solas contra él, mi pequeña tuve suerte de poder ser mamá y me costó mucho, ni siquiera me permitieron adoptar, pero pude y logre ser mamá después de mucho, te quiero tanto (abrazando a su pequeña hija)

-Departamento de detectives-

Nick - Sucede algo capitán?

Cragen - Mataron a Romer Run en prisión, al parecer Jake tiene más cómplices fugitivos de prisión, Romer lo dijo antes de morir, al parece son 3 más

Amanda - Le dirá a Olivia capitán

Craguen - Si Rollins, Tutuola vigilala por si acaso

Much - Si capitán

Cragen - Bien, mañana Alex haz que venga con la pequeña, por ahora es más seguro que esten aquí

Alex - Si capitán

Cragen - Kasey ahora está en los casos de Olivia reubicándolos por seguridad

Nick - Claro capitán, Olivia debe sentirse culpable

Amanda - Si

Cragen - Bueno iré hablar con Olivia (así se va a hablar con Olivia)


	7. Capitulo 7

**Me disculpo por la tardanza pero andaba sin internet y tiempo,pero aquí subiendo capítulos prometo subir pronto los demás, agradezco los comentarios.**

**CAPITULO 7 LOS ATAQUES PARARON DESDE HACE MUCHO**

Han pasado 3 años desde que aquellos sucesos Olivia regreso a su trabajo de detective normal con Nick como su compañero, su hija de 3 años se quedaba con su abuela la madre de David, pues su padre había fallecido hace 2 años, David veía a su hija y los compañeros de Olivia sobre todo las abogadas y Amanda querían mucho a la pequeña

Amanda- No la dejaste hoy en la guardería (con una sonrisa)

Olivia- No, pero ya mañana ira lloro por qué no la lleve, pero su salud es importante

Nick- Y su abuela se quedo con ella (con sonrisas)

Olivia- Si no puedo negarle eso al menos, pero díganme cómo va el caso

Cragen- Benson y Amaro mañana declararan en fiscalía sobre el caso de hace 2 meses

Nick-Claro capitán (tono seguro)

Olivia- Si capitán (así ambos s marchan al nuevo caso)

Tutuola- Capitan que paso con el sujeto que atormenta a Olivia (tono preocupado)

Capitan- No ha vuelto a tacar desde hace meses, pero temo esté planeando algo en contra de Benson por ahora es mejor no alarmarla (preocupado)

Todos- Claro

Así pasaron 12 años, aunque Olivia Benson seguía trabajando como detective siempre llevaba a su hija al colegio David Hayden se había ido al morir su madre, pero estaba al pendiente de su hija, aun seguían trabajando, aunque habían reasignado los equipos, e que amenazaba a Olivia aun no había sido encontrado, pero su socio si y su último mensaje dieron lugar hace 2 meses diciendo "DETECTIVE PAGARAS CON LO QUE MÀS AMAS, ESA NIÑA QUE TIENES POR HIJA", Eliot Stabler había sido reasignado de nuevo y era de nuevo el compañero de Olivia, Amanda compañera de Tutuola su ahora esposo, y Much con Nick, Fance quiere a todos como unos tíos y para ellos es como una sobrina, pero ella ignora el asesino que la acecha y que es el hecho que su madre Olivia la lleve y vaya por ella al colegio, dejándola luego con Kate la esposa de Eliot

=Colegio de Nueva york **West Village**=

Maine- Vamos Fance será divertido (sonriendo)

Fance-Maine mi madre es estricta a donde voy lo sabes (un poco seria)

Maine- Lo se, mi padre es igual oficial de policía y es igual que tu madre

Fance- Pero mi madre es peor, incluso me interroga desde que me recoge (triste)

Maine-Escapémonos (tono serio)

Fance- Sabes que me quedo con la tía Kate y mi madre la llama cada hora y si no… yo… a veces odio esto

Maine- Fance te has dado cuenta que la mayoría de los que estudiamos aquí somos hijos de padre que trabajan para la ley

Fance-Lo se, incluso mi padre es un fiscal importante en Nueva York

Maine- Si te entiendo mi madre es Juez y mi padre policía, es una tortura (llega su amigo)

Dramit- Vamos chicas somos los únicos 3 del salón que tenemos a nuestros 2 padres trabajando para la ley y debido al deporte que realizamos somos los chicos populares del colegio(feliz)

Fance- Preferiría mi libertad, Maine nos veremos en la esquina y nos iremos a esa fiesta

Dramit- Bien entonces paso por ustedes

Maine-Claro tonto, solo faltan 10minutos para la salida (a lo que sonríen)

Fance-Empezara el interrogatorio diario

Dramit- Saben es raro que seas la màs custodiada (preguntándose porque?)

Fance -Lo se

=Departamento detectives=

Kasey-Vayan por ella Olivia (seria)

Olivia -Si no fuera por el de verdad le daría más libertad a mi hija (un poco triste)

Eliot- Lo sabemos Olivia te costo mucho trabajo ser mamá y adoras a tu hija (preocupado por su compañera)

Olivia- Si

Alex- Ve están por salir (Asì ambos salen a dirección al colegio)

=Colegio **West Village** =

Maine-Entonces nos vemos a media noche en la esquina (contenta)

Dramit- Si

Fance- Claro (así los padres de los dos primeros chicos llegaron y se fueron, unos 2 minutos después llego Olivia Y Eliot)

Olivia- Dime como estuvo tu dia hoy hija

Fance- Bien mamá, hola tio Eliot

Eliot- Hola pequeña

Olivia- Y que hiciste hoy en el colegio

Fance- Mamá enserio piensas empezar el interrogatorio, vamos ya no tengo 5 años

Olivia-Fance me preocupo y simplemente quiero saber como estuvo tu dia, ahora iremos con Kathy (sonriendo)

Fance- Pero mamá puedo quedarme sola en el departamento y siempre me dejas con la tia Kathy y el primo Eliot

Olivia- Es para que no estés sola en el departamento

Fance- Pero mamá ya… (gritándole)

Olivia- No esta a discusión Fance, te recogeré a penas terminemos (enojada y seria)

Fance- Claro (Así ya en casa de Eliot)

=Casa de Eliot=

kAthy- Eliot(dándole un beso), Hola Olivia

Olivia- Kathy Hola, Fance no he terminado de hablar, abre (en la habitación que solia quedarse)

Fance -No dejame sola(enojada)

Kathy- Olivia deberías…

Eliot-Kathy y los chicos

Kathy- bueno estudiando, pero Katleen llega hoy y Maureen no vendrá, Eliot Junior tiene examen y Elizabeth y Richard regresan en una hora

Eliot- Claro (baja Olivia)

Olivia- No quiso abrir, lo lamento Kathy

Kathy- Pienso deberías decirle la verdad Olivia (seria y preocupada)


	8. Capitulo 8

**Aquí el capitulo8 disfrutenlo**

**CAPITULO 8 LA LLEGADA DE KATLEEN**

Así a las 10 de la noche los detectives habían vuelto a sus casas debido a que el caso se había resuelto, ya que la joven en realidad había sido violada, atraparon al culpable que cumplirá muchos años en prisión

-Departamento Benson # 2b-

Fance - Mamá dime porque nunca me dejas ir sola al colegio, al menos quiero ir sola (seria)

Olivia - No lo discutiré de nuevo, incluso tu padre esta de acuerdo (seria)

Fance- Pero el no esta aquí mamá yo…(En eso suena el celular de Olivia)

Olivia -Si David claro te lo envió (cuelga), Era tu padre pide tus notas de este mes

Fance- Si claro ten (dándoselas), puedo ir a mi habitación (molesta)

Olivia - Fance entiéndeme por favor a veces… (preocupada, seria y consiente que tarde o temprano tendra que decirle a su hija la verdad)

Fance- Ya se inclusa la prima Olivia tiene màs….

Olivia - Fance basta tu eres mi hija y debo…

Fance - Pero mama al menos déjame…

Olivia - No Fance ahora ve a dormir (dándole un beso a su hija y esta aun molesta se fue a su habitación, Ya era media noche Olivia se habia dormido temprano no sin asegurarse de que su hija ya se haya dormido)

-Habitación de Fance-

Fance - Bien, es hora de irme, lo siento mamá (un poco culpable)

-En la esquina-

Maine - Lo lograste (algo sorprendida)

Fance -Si para mi suerte se durmió temprano

Maine- Si, mis padres me dieron permiso al final pero solo dos horas, pero igual cuenta no crees (con una sonrisa)

Fance - Yo ni pregunte si no confía en mi yo…(bajando la cabeza)

Dramit- Vamos chicas

Fance -Claro (en eso la vos de una chica mayor se escucha)

Katleen - Sus padres lo saben, o màs bien tu madre lo sabe Fance (seria)

Dramit - Quien eres, deja a mis amigas en paz (defendiendo a ambas chicas)

Katleen - Vamos Fance te llevare a tu casa (seria)

Fance - No, ni siquiera…

Maine - Vamos Fance

Katleen - Me conoces, de hecho si o al menos en foto (segura de lo que decía)

Maine- Fance…

Fance - Eres la hija del tio Eliot (algodudosa)

Dramit - Fance vamos (preocupado)

Katleen - Me temo que no ira (agarrándola de la mano) ustedes 2 si tienen el permiso de sus padres vayan, pero me supongo que tu no

Fance - Váyanse chicos, es mi prima tranquilos y gracias por defendernos Dramit

Dramit -Siempre

Maine- Bien (ambos se van)

Katlen - Papá me platico mucho de ti, dice que te quedas en mi casa y que Olivia pasa por ti

Fance - Tu también eres detective

Katleen- No mi hermano mayor si, dime por que escapas de casa Olivia ya se habrá dado cuenta

Fance- Pero… (en eso una voz se escucha)

Olivia- Katleen gracias, cuando note que no estaba yo…(preocupada y abrazándola)

Katleen- Tranquila Olivia, me dejarías pasar por ella mañana al colegio

Olivia- Claro, Eliot sabe que llegaste

Katleen- Si me deben de estar esperando (se despide d ambas y se va, dejando a Olivia y Fance solas)

-Ya en el departamento-

Olivia - Quieres explicarme a donde ibas (preocupada y molesta)

Fance - A caminar (mintiendo)

Olivia - Ibas a esa fiesta no s así (seria)

Fance- Si, pero no te dije nada porque no..

Olivias- Fance que te lleve y vaya por ti al colegio y te deje con Kathy no quiere decir que te niegue permisos, pero entre semana no quiero que estudies, además te pondría una hora para ir por ti

Fance- Mamá dime, porque me cuidas tanto, por favor (seria y un poco sorprendida de lo que su madre le acaba de decir)

Olivia -Hija te he contada lo feliz que me puse cuando me entere que sería madre, no podía embarazarme y me negaron la adopción, cuando me entere me prometí protegerte… eres…

Fance - Lo siento, yo solo quiero un poco de espacio mamá (Abrazando a Olivia)

Olivia -Fance lo platicaremos luego ahora ve a dormir tienes clases, mañana Katleen ira por ti

Fance - Bien, le dirás a mi padre de esto (bajando la cabeza)

Olivia- No, pero tu y yo tendremos una charla luego

Fance -Si mamá te quiero (y diciendo esto se fue dan un beso y abrazo y se van a dormir)

-Casa de Stabler-

Eliot - Katleen porque la tardanza hija (abrazándola)

Kathy - Nos tenías preocupados (uniéndose al abrazo)

Katleen - Lo lamento es que encontré a la hija de Olivia escapándose y la seguí afortuna mente la convencí de no ir con sus amigos y luego llego Olivia y me despedí de ellas, mañana iré por Fance al colegio, papá pienso que Olivia debería..

Eliot - Lo sabemos Katleen, pero es su decisión

Kathy - Pobre Olivia a de ser difícil ocultárselo a su hija para no preocuparla

Eliot- Si yo la entiendo, pero Katleen dime tú fuiste a quien asignaron para…

Katleen - Si papá el domingo a medio dia se hará todo (seria)

Kathy- David hablara mañana con Olivia, Eliot aun no sabe Olivia lo del caso de hace 1 hora (extrañada de que no le avisara)

Eliot- No


	9. Capitulo 9

**Aquí les dejo 2 capitulo mas espero lo disfruten luego seguire con el resto de mis historias ando corrigiéndolas, perdón y gracias por leer.**

**CAPITULO 9 VERDADES SORPRESAS**

=Colegio West Village=

Maine - Fance te regaño tu mamá (Preocupada)

Fance - Mas bien discutimos, ya mañana salimos del colegio mi padre me hablo y dijo que hoy llegaba, siento que algo me ocultan (un poco triste)

Dramit- Mi padre me dijo que reubicaran a alguien

Fance -Enserio, pobre supongo que la alejaran de su familia

Dramit - Si lo último que escuche es que el domingo se ira con una agente que ya han enviado (tristes)

Maine - Sabes de quien se trata

Dramit- No, pero pobre (sintiendo pena por esa persona)

Fance- Si (lo que no se imaginaban era que hablaban de Fance Benson Hayden)

Profesor - Benson tu prima vino por ti antes, ve por tus cosas (serio)

Fance - Si profesor

Profesor - Ustedes a sus salones

Maine- Si profe

Dramit - Suerte Fance (ellos la querían mucho)

Fance-Gracias

=Oficina de detectives=

Olivia- Sucede algo, le paso algo a mi hija (preocupada)

Craguen- Olivia, Jake ataco de nuevo y esta ves dejo en claro que su objetivo es tu hija (serio y preocupado)

Olivia- Porque me lo dicen hasta ahora (preocupada mas que molesta)

Amanda -Olivia el departamento tomo la decisión y pensamos tenderle una trampa (seria pero segura de lo que decia)

Olivia- Usaran a mi hija?

Nick- No Olivia, pero escucha (tranquilizándola un poco)

Cragen- Olivia se ha tomado la decisión y tu hija se ira hoy junto con una agente (serio)

Alex -Ya ha ido por tu hija Much y Tutuola se aseguraran de que lleguen seguras, se pensaba hacer el domingo, pero el ah atacado, observa (mostrándole imágenes)

Olivia - David! (un poco preocupada)

Casey- Si Olivia, el envió esto hace una hora e hizo que el llamara pero también fue encontrada su maleta con una nota

Olivia- Que decía?

Eliot- Que mantengamos a salvo a su hija y eso aremos (serio y preocupada por su compañera)

Olivia -Díganme quien es la agente con la que mi hija se ira(preocupada)

Cragen -Katleen Stable la hija de Eliot

Olivia- Entonces ella.. (un poco sorprendida)

Eliot-Si Olivia, debe de estar por informarle a tu hija lo lamento Liv

Olivia- Quiero al menos ir a…

Creguen- No Olivia, pero ten en un momento tendrás una video llamada

=Colegio **West Village**/Oficina del director=

Director- Srita. Stabler entonces la alumna Benson…

Katleen-Si, supongo estaba al tanto como oficial al mando (seria)

Director- Si ella es vigilada por 2 estudiantes, Dramit mi hijo que hoy he pedido haga el favor de comunicar de alguien que sera reubicado y su amiga Maine que son los 2 chicos que son sus amigos desde hace tiempo, pero ella lo ignora

Katleen- Ya veo, la detective Benson es buena madre ya el papeleo esta hecho, Jake tiene al fiscal del distrito y padre de Fance a David Hayden (En eso se abre la puerta)

Fance- Sr. Director, Katleen (un poco confundida)

Director -Fance primero dejaremos que hables con tu madre en una video llamada y después hablaremos (serio)

Fance- Mi madre esta bien le sucedió algo (preocupada)

Director- Si tranquila

+VIDEOLLAMADA+

Olivia-Hija se que no es el momento, pero debo decirte algo (seria, preocupada un poco triste)

Fance- No entiendo no puedes decírmelo en casa (un poco confundida)

Olivia- Fance el hecho es que te iras una temporada (triste)

Fance- Porque? Que sucede mamá?

Olivia- Fance Hace tiempo un sujeto que encerré en prisión escapo y me ha dejado mensajes con aquellos a los que salve matándolos y ah amenazado lo que màs amo en el mundo… a ti

Fance- Pero mamá entonces… por eso tú… (entendiendo un poco el porque su madre la sobre protegia a sobremanera)

Olivia- Si lo siento debi…

Fance- No yo lo siento, perdón… (bajano su Mirada)

Olivia- Fance en este momento te iras con La agente asignada a no se donde no me han dicho para mantenerte segura, por favor ve estaré bien

Fance- Entonces yo…

Olivia- Fance te amo hija te prometo estaremos juntas (brindadole un sonrisa)

Fance- Claro mamá, yo me portare bien lo prometo (se mandan un beso)

+FIN DE LA VIDEO LLAMADA+

Fance- Dramit lo menciono hoy

Director- Fance el hecho es que yo te puse vigilancia a demás la mayoría de los estudiantes tienes padres que trabajan para la ley, la agente que han asignado es Katleen (serio)

Fance -Yo siento que mi madre no me dijo algo podrían… (pero es interrumpida)

Katleen- Tu padre asido tomado como rehén, pero su petición fue mantenerte a salvo ten (dándole una carta), el fue quien me pidió cuidarte, me conto mucho de ti y cuando me dijo quien era tu madre acepte, Olivia es una gran amiga de mis padres y una tia para mi y mis hermanos

Fance- Mi padre lo sabía (seria, pero dudosa)

Director- Si Fance te irás en unos minutos yo mismo los llevare y luego mi copiloto seguirá su camino

Fance- Lo hare por mis padres, pero yo ahora comprendo la insistencia de mamá de ir y venir por mi y de traerme

Katleen- Tranquila tu no sabias (abrazándola)

Fance- Claro, pero me diran si mis padres estáran bien (preocuapada)

Katleen- Claro

=Oficina de detectives=

Olivia-Yo no le dije lo de David o no se si hubiera querido ir (triste)

Casey- Tranquila es una chica lista

Alex -Si Olivia tu hija es una chica astuta creo que con esto comprenda por qué tu sobreprotección (Seria)

Olivia- Lo se, pero yo…

Eliot- Sabemos que lo menos quería es que tu hija se enterara, pero entiende Liv es por su seguridad

Olivia -Lo se


	10. Capitulo 10

**Dejen rewius.**

**CAPITULO 10 LA TRAMPA LOS REHENES EL TRATO**

Cragen - Lo primordial es que rescaten a David y que Fance este segura

Eliot- Claro

=Colegio de Nueva York/ West Village=

Jake-Vaya después de años tomare venganza (feliz y sarcástico)

Tayler- Y Dinos donde esta esa mocosa (serio)

Jake- Lleven a los rehenes al gimnasio, lo bueno es como somos 10 y nadie se lo esperaría

Kilmi - Dime porque mataste al 11avo miembro (Seria y un poco asutada)

Jake - Quien me traiciono una vez el estúpido fiscal no me interesa solo la hija de la detective Benson (todo lo decían mientras buscaban a la hija de Benson y llevaban a los estudiantes al gimnasio como rehenes, se habían infiltrado gracias a Tayler quien se había infiltrado en el colegio un par de horas antes fingiendo ser el hermano de un maestro)

/Dirección/

Tj (maestro de ingles):-Deben irse buscan a la hija de Benson, he logrado rescatar a algunos estudiantes, su hijo Dramit y Maine rescataron a 3 estudiantes y han logrado salir con los 10 alumnos que yo rescate, los demás están como rehenes lo lamento Director

Katleen- Debemos sacar de aquí a Fance y rescatar a los demás (Seria)

Fance- No yo no me iré, es por mi que..(sintiéndose culpable)

Director- Fance debes irte Katleen llévatela (Serio)

Katleen- Claro (la toma de la mano y se van llendo)

Jake -Vaya vaya el director y el maestro de ingles TJ

Tj- Entréguense Jake (Serio)

Jake- No hasta que mi venganza contra la detective Benson este completa, de hecho observa (matando a Tayler y Kilmi frete a ellos), Buenos ayudantes (sarcástico), les diré a los demás que fueron ustedes, ahora díganme donde esta la hija de Benson

=Mientras en el departamento de detectives=

Crague-Acaban de tomar a los alumnos del colegio West Village como Rehenes algunos han escapado, Benson aun no sabemos nada de tu hija (horas antes habían rescatado a David quien se encontraba en el hospital muy mal herido y había dicho que ellos planeaban algo y que vio al menos 5 personas)

Olivia- Dime donde esta Fance Eliot(preocupada)

Eliot- Olivia te entiendo, pero (no termina de hablar por que Olivia sale corriendo a dirección al colegio)

Tutuola- La seguiremos

Much -Si porsupuesto

=Colegio West Village=

Jake:-Hija de la detective Benson si me escuchas si en 10 minutos no sales matare a tu director (riendo malvadamente)

/Fuera del colegio/

Katleen- Fance no lo hagas, escucha màs que la agente que te protege soy como tu prima no

Fance- Si, pero… yo quiero ayudar

DRamit- Fance no lo hagas si lo haces mi padre se sentirá culpable por favor, a demás tus padres (serio, preocupado, impotente)

Fance- Lo siento (soltándose y corriendo hacia el megafono)

Policia JJ- Pero que…

Fance- Es a mi aquien quieres no es así, si dejas ir a todos yo ire, pero dejalos a todos

Jake- De acuerdo (serio)

Judit;- Pero Jake(Sorprendida)

Jake -Lo que nos interesa es vengarnos de Benson y esa mocosa es la clave así que dejaremos que todos se vayan

Judit- De acuerdo Jake (Así da la orden a los otros 5 que dejaran ir a los alumnos y maestros que estaban como rehenes)

Jake- Ya he dejado salir a todos excepto a tu director al cual tiene uno de mis complices ven y aremos un cambio

Fance- Bien, no disparen por favor

Policia-Pero su madre estará…

Fance- Se que quieren herirme y mis padres se enfadaran, pero dígale a mi mamá que lo siento (mirando a Kathlen)

Katleen- Fance no te dejare (seria y sujetándola, pero Fance logra soltarse)

Fance-Lo siento, a demás confio en mi mamá y los demás (Así ya en el porton)

Gulbet-Vaya si que eres bonita, vete estúpido (tirando al director y agarrando a Fance y cerrando el porton)

=Fuera del colegio West Village=

Rick-Lo siento Katleen

Katleen-Tranquilo es una chica lista, dejo esto en clave

Rick-Pero si es…

Dramit- Ya recuerdo su cinta no es cualquiera, Maine

Maine- Claro (en eso llega Olivia y el resto de los detectives)

Olivia- Donde esta mi hija (preocupada al no verla)

Katleen-Salvo a todos, lo siento Olivia dijo que confiaba en ustedes y ha hecho intercambio de Rehenes (Seria)

Eliot- Vaya me suena igual que su madre (viendo a Olivia)

Olivia- Fance… (preocupada)

=Dentro del colegio=

Jake- Vaya con que tu eres la hija de la detective Benson eres hermosa (sarcástico y burlon)

Fance- Si

Jake- Vaya al fin la hija de la detective Olivia Benson (Diciéndolo en forma de vistoria)

Simon- Jake ella esta afuera

Jake- Cuida a esta chiquila (decía mientras se deshacía de todos, mato a todos menos a Simon)

Simon-Bien (así es Simon Marsden el tio de Fance, pero lo hizo al enterarse del peligro que corria Olivia y su sobrina)


	11. Capitulo 11

_**Lamento la tardanza aquí les dejo el capitulo 11 espero les agrade sigan leyendo**_

**CAPITULO 11 EL TRATO Y EL RESCATE**

Simon- Tranquila no te are daño, escucha soy Simon Marsden medio hermano de Olivia y por tanto tu tio (serio)

Fance - Pero mamá dijo que…

Simon- Creen que escape no, en realidad Salí hace 12 años y me gane la confianza de Jake, para salvarlas Olivia es la única persona que me ayudado y mi hija se sentirá… (preocupado)

Fance- Esta bien

/Fuera del colegio/

Olivia- Simon, dime ellos nos oyen (preocupada)

Maine- No Fance dijo que era un prototipo

Olivia- Ya veo

Megafono

Jake- Detective Benson tengo a tu hija en mis manos (serio)

Olivia- Yo soy a quien buscas, déjala ir (seria)

Jake- Lo siento pagaras con la sangre de esa niña (burlonamente)

Olivia- Hablemos Jake

Jake- Si vienes dentro le perdonare la vida a tu hija

Olivia- Bien

Jake- Sin armas Benson

Fin del megáfono

/afuera del colegio/

Eliot- Olivia es una locura (serio)

Cragen- Olivia las matara a ambas (preocupado)

Olivia- Pase lo que pase saquen a mi hija viva de ahí por favor

Alex- Olivia…

Olivia- Eliot cuídenla por mi si sucede algo

Eliot-Claro Liv (así Olivia entra al colegio)

/dentro del colegio/

/Direccion/

Jake- Mira linda niña te he traído a tu madre (a la cual tenía amarrada de las manos)

Olivia- Fance estas bien, yo lo siento (preocupada)

Jake- Vaya sabes eres una tonta Detective matare a tu preciada hija lentamente

Olivia- Déjala la pelea es conmigo (la misión de rescate era llevada a cabo en ese momento formado por 3 grupos Eliot tenia aun grupo, Nick al segundo y el director y comandante el 3ero)

Jake- Tontos creen que…

SImon- Dejala Jake (serio)

Jake- Que sucede idiota no ves que…

SImon- Solo es una niña porque matarla (en eso Jake le disparo a Fance frente a Olivia, pero..)

Jake- Porque idiota

Simon- Nunca dejaría que le hagas daño, Fance ayudala

Fance- No por favor

Jake- Maldita sea con que la desataste, dime por que me traicionaste (enojado)

Simon- Son mi familia (agitado)

Jake-Ya veo (iva a disparale a Olivia cuando)

Fance -Pero que…

Eliot- Katleen saca de aquí a Fance

Katleen - Claro

Fance- No me ire sin mi mamá

Jake- Si dan un paso màs la mato (apuntándole con el arma a Olivia en la cabeza)

Nick- Sacala de aquí Katleen (serio)

Fance- no quiero….

Olivia- Eliot por favor sálvenla a ella

Jake- Piensan dejar morir a su compañera

Simon- Liv….

Eliot- Much saca a SImon de aquí llévenlo aun hospital

Fance- Katlee Suéltame mi mamá (Ya sacándola a la fuerza con la ayuda de Amanda)

Amanda- Olivia estará bien (tratando de tranquilizarla)

/Mientras aun en la dirección/

Eliot- Vamos Jake suelta a Olivia

Jake-Vaya el famoso Stabler regreso dime aun la amas (tono sarcástico)

Eliot -Amo a mi familia y Olivia es como una hermana entiendes

Jake- Dime no te hubiera encantado que esa chica fuera tu hija (Esto lo hacia con el afán de sacarlo de control)

Olivia- Eliot no lo escuches

Eliot- Suelta a Olivia (un poco enojado)

Jake- Me temo que no (iba a dispara cuando alguien le disparo en la costilla)

Tutuola- Vaya gracias a ese director retirado llegue a tiempo (agarrando a Olivia)

Jake- Fue tan divertido y dime Olivia segura que el es el padre (dijo esto por meter si saña y hacer pensar cosas que no sucedieron)

Olivia- De que hablas (seria)

Jake:-Vive…. Con….la…duda…. (Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción murió)

Olivia- Miente yo con el no…

Eliot- Olivia es lo mismo que conmigo solo son si sañas, sabes bien que David…

Olivia- Tienes razón (en eso Katleen entro corriendo pues habia seguido a Fance, que habia llegado a abrazar a su mama)

Fance- Mamá…. (abrazando a Olivia)

Olivia -Tranquila estoy bien, pero estaría contenta si el me hubiera matado salve lo que màs amo (contenta de ver a su hija)

Fance- pero yo te hubiera perdido mamá

Olivia-Escucha pase lo que pase nunca me perderás siempre estare aquí (apuntando su corazón), te quiero

Fance- Y yo a ti mamá, lo siento yo…

Olivia-No tranquila fuiste valiente (En eso llegan sus amigos)

Maine- Fance tu invento funciono (abranzando a su amiga)

Dramit- Nos alegramos que estes bien(sonriendo)

Fance- Lo se(también abrazandolos)

Alex-Liv deben testificar ya que uno de sus complice aun esta vivo lo siento

Olivia- Esta bien, pero yo…

Casey- Me da gusto que estén bien y lo decía por Fance ya que es menor de edad y tu eres su madre, David quiere ver a su hija, pero primero quiere hablar contigo (contenta)

Olivia-Claro (así ya en el hospital)

=hospital de Mahantan/cuarto de David Hayden=

Olivia- Nuestra hija esta bien tranquilo esta…(tranquilizándola)

David - Lo se Olivia, quiero alejarla de aquí quiero que nos vayamos a lo Angeles (serio)

Olivia- No David siempre tendremos amenazas además eso no es lo que le enseñamos a nuestra hija recuerdas (seria)

David-De acuerdo, dime que paso con Jake (serio)

Olivia-Esta muerto uno de sus cómplices está vivo, pero Fance esta afuera con la familia de Eliot, Sabes mi hermano fue Valiente la protegió (contenta)

David- Lo se cuando lo trajeron fui a verlo, salvo a nuestra hija tu sobrina esta por venir la están trayendo

Olivia- Ya veo (en eso entra Fance)

Fance-Hola papá estas bien (abrazandolo)

David- Vaya tan tranquila lamento que no…

Fance- Esta bien asunto Olvidado (sonriendo)

Olivia- Fance iras un par de días con la familia de Eliot de vacaciones

Fance- pero…

David- Te lo mereces fuiste muy valiente al igual que tu mama, Katleen Stabler te cuidara de acuerdo (serio)

Fance- Pero quiero estar con ustedes (tono de reproche)

David- Yo debo trabajar, pero te alcanzaremos ahí


	12. Capitulo 12

_Gracias por sus comentarios, los personajes originales pertenecen a Dick Wolf, la historia y los otros personajes son mios. Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic de LA LEY Y EL ORDEN UNIDAD DE VICTIMAS ESPECIALES._

**CAPITULO 12 EL FINAL FELIZ**

Después de 1semana a David lo dieron de alta Simon fue visitado por su familia y fue dado de alta a final de mes, así todos se fueron de vacaciones, y el tiempo paso rápido paso 1 año desde aquel suceso

-Oficina de detectives-

Alex: Olivia enserio

Olivia: SI me hacen dieron a capitán y el capitán se ha retirado, Eliot se fue con su familia

Casey: Si bueno el tiempo transcurrió ligero no creen

Tutuola: Vaya y Much y Nick se fueron se les extraña no creen

Olivia: Si

Amanda: Y como te va con hija Olivia

Olivia: Pues David la cambio de colegio al Upper East Side donde casi no hay hijos de gente que trabaje para la ley (sonriendo, En eso una chica parecida a Olivia, pero de cabello castaño y ojos color cafes oscuros entra acompañada de David)

David: Olivia chicos

Fance: Hola tios y tias

Amanda: vaya si no fuera por el cabello y los ojos juraría que eres tu Olivia

Olivia: Lo se y bien aque debo su visita (la verdad era el cumple años de Olivia y todos se habían reunido para hacerle una fiesta)

David: Bueno a venimos a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y tu asenso

Fance: Si mamá y hemos traido una sorpresa –pasen (gritando)

Eliot: Felicidades Liv

Kathy: Felicidades Olivia

Katleen: por fin todos reunidos

Much:S i

Nick: Claro

Cragen: por supuesto

Simon: Si

Olivia (hija de Simon): Claro, hola tia

Olivia: vaya si que es una sorpresa

David; Fue idea de esta bella chica a mi lado (señalando a su hija)

Olivia: Fance sabes eres la mejor hija del mundo (abrazando a su hija de ahora 16 años)

Fance: Te amo mamá

Olivia: Y yo a ti, gracias chicos

Eliot: Gracias a ti Olivia

Olivia: Te amo hija sabes fue una bendición tenerte y te amo

Fance: Y yo mamá

Así la fiesta duro un todo el dia, se la pasaron festejando y platicando

FIN


End file.
